Small handheld tools are used in a variety of applications. Today, the handheld tools are increasingly converted to powered tools, or small handheld power tools are developed for more applications as in places where the size of the tool is critical to its use. An example is a surgical drill, where the drill is small enough to be handheld, but must have a powerful enough motor to drive a drill bit through bone. These drills can generate a lot of heat during usage.
The heat can degrade the performance of the tool, but also, the tool can heat to a point where it cannot be held, and needs to be laid aside in order to cool down. This interrupts a surgical procedure, and extends the length of time required to perform some surgeries. In addition, a second drill might be required in order to continue the procedure. If the hand held drill is able to be operated at a lower temperature for a longer time, the surgery can be performed in a shorter time. Shorter times on an operating table reduce risk to patients.